mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Grendel67
Tesla PD gun Hello Grendel and welcome to Mafia Wars Wiki. The Tesla PD Gun is considered a Weapon. It is not Armor. Please leave it in the Weapon section. Thank you.-- ₩indrazor 19:46, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I realize that it shows up in the game under the armor category, but it is actually a gun, which is a weapon. That is why we keep it in the Weapons category. Its similar to how they used to have Animals in the Weapons section until they moved it over. There are still a few items under the game that have not been categorized properly. We make sure that it is in the correct category here, and voice our concern to Zynga to have them fix it at http://www.zynga.com/support ₩indrazor 02:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::*Actually it's an armor, and it should be catagorized as such. I have since fixed the weapons page. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 19:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Survival Pack The Survival Pack came from the Jungle Crate. There is a Health Kit which came as a Free Gift. Otherwise there isn't another Survival Pack. The item you may be thinking of is the Survival Gear. This was once called the Survival Pack but then had its name changed to Survival Gear. -- ₩indrazor 19:07, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :*Hince the no need for 2 pages of the same name. It was fixed accordingly awhile ago. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 19:41, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :In my MW Loot, the original item is still listed as Survival Pack, not Survival Gear.Grendel67 20:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::*Curious. It's like that for me too. I'm at a loss with this one :) We could put one as Survival Pack (Free Gift) and the other as Survival Pack (Crate)? Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 15:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::*I believe the reason why it was changed on the Wiki end from Survival Pack to Survival Gear was due to the listing that Zynga has it under in their system. Here are the links to their file: Zynga Survival Gear and Zynga Survival Pack. This is similar as with the Gold Throwing Knives and the Throwing Knives (boost) ::::*Perhaps you don't understand what I'm trying to convey to you. "I" did not change it on the wiki. I merely changed your first initial edit to the wiki when you tried to overwrite the Survival Pack with the Free Gifts item. The Survival Gear was named from Zynga. If you would have looked at the message I sent you, and clicked on the links that I sent you, it would take you to Zynga's website where they have their pictures. THERE the free gift item is labeled item_survivalgear_01.gif , and the Jungle Crate item is listed as item_survivalpack_01.gif Like I stated before, I was NOT the one that changed the name. I am merely upholding the initial change to seperate the two. -- ₩indrazor 23:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::*Moved... Are we happy now? -- ₩indrazor 02:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::*Unfortunately you wouldn't have been able to do it. Only Admin can move pages. Otherwise we would have had a bunch of open pages without content. -- ₩indrazor 02:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Loyalty Crate No I can neither confirm nor deny that those items are in the Loyalty Crate. I found the images as the items were being rolled out that night, but yet I'm having problems with Zynga as my Loyalty points don't seem to add up. I should have started off around Gold or Platinum level but yet I'm stuck at Emerald, and the meter doesn't go up. I started the pages, in hopes others who actually found the items would add to them. (That or Zynga would fix my account so I might obtain them as well). ₩indrazor 18:54, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :*Sorry but I don't have confirmation from any of those items. ₩indrazor 01:45, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:bloat * Sounds like a plan, if you feel like undertaking it. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 21:08, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :*That's all I ever ask out of any editors, as I am in the same boat, and I know how life is. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 01:11, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Level 6 Italy I saw you changed the images from the Levels in My Village. I just got my Auto Boutique to level 6 so I uploaded the image. I was hoping you could make it transparent like the rest since I have no clue how to do that :p -- Mazdafreak 21:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :*If you got time I've uploaded Level 7 and 8 also. I'll let you know when I get 9 and 10 -- Mazdafreak 03:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Moving Pages Hi, why did you move my pages on Miami Vice? This stuff is from the marketplace. It's not a promotion, its not an event, its nothing of that nature. They are simply Limited Edition items featuring items from Miami Vice. If you're going to move the page, please verify with the original creator of the page to move it. Thank you. ₩indrazor 06:30, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :*The items were placed in the manner that they were set due to them being available in the Marketplace. After I had seen that there was a Miami Vice vehicle, I only found it logical to revert it back to the Miami Vice Promotion page. However, there was no need for you to delete the category I created for the Miami Vice items, nor was there a reason to add the Carlito's Way Promotion category again back on to pages. I noticed it was added at least twice on several pages, so I took care of the duplicate pages. Everything should be set accordingly now. ₩indrazor 09:38, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Operations *No worries, no deadline, etc. We all have lives. Perfectly understandable. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 00:17, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Governor's Run I think it might be usefull. There was one for Don's Dinner aswell but didn't post it then but I think we could put it up there. -- Mazdafreak 19:05, December 9, 2010 (UTC) *That would actually make more sence and explain it better then "special" -- Mazdafreak 19:22, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Thai Baht How can i open Thai Bahts from my inventory? 13:49, December 9, 2010 :* When you have unopened envelopes, you are usually given the option to open them when you next visit the city involved (in the case of Baht - Bangkok). Remember to sign your posts. Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 19:24, December 9, 2010 (UTC) it doesnt give me an option to open bahts,for racks in Vegas yes for bahts no ... and i am Jobi Jevnik ok...nobody knows than...it seems that here i wont get any help 14:12, December 9, 2010 :* You might try going to the bank in Bangkok or the Store. If they don't provide an option there, you'll probably need to contact Zynga support. But for what it's worth, the envelopes generally don't have any significant amount of money in them. Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 21:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Inventory Page It is on my inventory pageA Stefan Savoie 03:44, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I will tell you when I finish ;) A Stefan Savoie 03:44, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Would you like me to stop now? I don't have a clue how to do it right as you can see ;) A Stefan Savoie 04:05, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Im done now. As I told Toenailsin, I have new inventory page and there is alot of cool things going on there. I suspect they probably snafu'd when they allowed me to show items I don't have. It seems there is alot of new inventory headed our way.A Stefan Savoie 06:04, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Equipment Table Revamp This spot is for discussion on revamping the wiki equipment tables in reaction to Zynga's inventory updates. * Preliminary templates are getting built :Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 14:33, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :* Check out Category:Templates/Items to see what has gotten built. Things are still a bit unsettled but I'm making good progress. I'm using User:Grendel67/TableSandbox to test various changes. Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante * there should probably be a cleanup/revamp of the various Top5/best item pages. :Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 14:43, December 15, 2010 (UTC) * potentially work out inclusion of wishlist links in new row template :Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 14:43, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :* Sweet, I was gonna say we should include the new rating system, and apparently you are on top of it. Well done :) Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 16:18, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :*I've been redoing the Weapons Master list on a private page to fix it all at once. I'm currently at the letter I so I'm about halfway through Weapons. -- Mazdafreak 21:21, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Now that I'm on holiday for the next several days, I hope to get a lot more of the master lists updated. I'll focus on armor/vehicles/animals so as not to duplicate what you might have done. I did update the weapons list today to at least include everything on the current MW inventory page but I didn't add anything other than name and stats (not even the image link since I have to look up the pages to do it). Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 00:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Category Cleanup I think it's better that way. Would be more organized and has a better overlook.-- Mazdafreak 21:21, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: ItemInfobox2 The subtype fields are seperate so that the template can add the relevant subtype category to the item. i guess there might be a better way to do that though Toenailsin (talk) 01:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Item Template I tried out the .22 Pistol which is giftable and the link still works (it gets added to the wishlist). Although with the new inventory and the newly giftable items I can't seem to get it. On the old giftlinks there was the number of the item but i tried with "Need a Jump?" and there is no itemnumber so I'm just putting Yes or No. I also thought about sorting the items. Sorting them by the first letter. It would be easier to edit it by the first letter then to edit the whole page and look for the item. -- Mazdafreak 15:50, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oke we'll do the location and location details. I'll work on it tomorrow a bit and over the weekend I'm not sure if I got alot of time since well it's christmas. But I'll try to work on it to get it done. About the splitting by letters I'll leave it like it is now and when I finish I'll remove it since it's easier to work on for me that way. When I'm done I'll remove it and make 1 table. -- Mazdafreak 22:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Rogue CIA Agent No long restricted to having only 5. Still drops from special missions/operations. Adding a Clan Hi Grendel67 thank you for the Welcome message:) Well I got a problem how do I remove the comment on the now claimed Phoenix Rising Clan and create my own link etc in the clan list ? I tried the copy and paste etc instruction but it says it's restricted to edit which is understandable since a mistake of mine was the name Phoenix Rising was available on here but not on face book as i knew the owner I contacted him who overtook it but it's still on my account somehow I believe It's the first time I am here and I am rather confused lol , maybe you can give me some advice? Thank you regards Ines Template Is it possible to make a new template for the Others in the inventory (Consumables, mission items, treasure chests, etc). It's stupid to use the other tempalte (ItemTableRow/Master) since these don't got attack and defense. I've tried making it but I've never been good with templates. I need the same as the other just without attack, defense, comined and sub-type since they don't got a sub-type either. Hope you can help out. -- Mazdafreak 23:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) empires hi Grendel67 i noticed you did few edits on the empires and allies wikia which was made by igeek im banned there from any edits / comments for asking him why he copied directly from a different empires and allies wikia which i have worked on with a few other users who also edit cityville wikia ect which is why igeek was contacted by wikia staff on copyright stuff. but anyhow i edit here to @ mafia wars would be great if you helped out at the empires and allies wikia here > empiresandallies wikia we already have the place up and running quite alot! woolva 07:07, June 18, 2011 (UTC)